The conventional CD rack designs are mostly placed a lot of plates and boards in a box or a rack to partition several spaces. And each space is again spaced by small strips to support CD therein. These designs comprise a number of shortcomings:
1. the rack is in a fixed shape which needs to be stood on the floor by a wall and has no decorative effect; PA1 2. the rack may hardly display in an attractive status; PA1 3. the rack can only be placed on the ground which is not flexible.
Owing to the above and many others, the inventor has invented this product which is adjustable at its size so that it fits to various places, while owners may enjoy the Do-It-Yourself product.